1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microtechnical component for a magnetic sensor device or a magnetic actuator, as well as to a production method for a micromechanical component for a magnetic sensor device or a magnetic actuator.
2. Description of the Related Art
A FlipCore magnetic field sensor is known which may be used, for example, in a digital compass. The FlipCore is a fluxgate magnetometer, or a Förster probe, and includes a drive coil and a detection coil which are guided around a magnetic core. By energizing the drive coil, it is possible to create a magnetic field in the magnetic core. Due to a superposition of the magnetic field created in the magnetic core with another magnetic field such as, for example, the geomagnetic field, a spontaneous reverse magnetization of the magnetic core may occur. The spontaneous reverse magnetization of the magnetic core is said to be detectable with the aid of a voltage induced in the detection coil. Subsequently, a field strength of the other magnetic field is said to be determinable by evaluating a point in time of the spontaneous reverse magnetization of the magnetic core.
Also described in published German patent application document DE 10 2008 042 800 A1 is a device for measuring the direction and/or strength of a magnetic field, which includes three sensor units, each of which is configured to detect one component of the magnetic field in one spatial direction. Two of the sensor units are fluxgate magnetometers.